1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nanostructure modification, more specifically to nanostructure refinement for defect reduction and doping, growth of internal nanostructures within external nanostructures, and selective doping of nanostructures for semiconductor functionality.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Nanostructures, comprising multiwall nanotubes (MWNTs), nanoropes, single wall nanotubes, nanocarpets, nanocrystals, and nanohorns, are well known in the art. What appears to be missing in the art are methods for cleaning such nanostructures. Additionally, it appears that there are no methods for growing nanostructures with a predefined length, diameter, and defect density. It additionally appears that there are no methods of transforming defective nanostructures by zone-refinement into less defective nanostructures.